


Mutuals

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Ben Affleck - Fandom
Genre: Batffleck, Batman 2016, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hangover, Hungover, One Night Stands, Smut, ben affleck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has a one night stand and realises she just can't stay away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutuals

You had a moment of weakness and you knew it. One night stands weren’t your usual type of night but things got out of hand - drinks were bought and the night went on from there.

Recently life had been getting you down and you needed some sort of relief, so you threw on your cutest little, black dress and went out to your nearest bar. You didn’t even call your friends - you knew they would all be busy so you sat at the quiet bar and ordered your first drink. A Vodka Lemonade, double of course. Drink after drink, the vodka stung your throat and burned your chest but it was a nice feeling - one that you welcomed.

When your glass was empty you held it up and smiled at the middle-aged bartender. “Thanks.” You said quietly as he prepared you another one, you were starting to lose count of how many that had been but you kept going. He placed a tall glass down in front of you, it was a completely different drink - something pink. “This isn’t what I wanted.”

“I know, this is from the gent down the bar there.” His head tilted towards the end of the bar, which curved slightly around the room.

A pillar blocked the face of a guy who was sat by himself, exactly where the bartender had gestured to. He stood up and walked towards you. He was huge, not the obese kind of huge but the kind of huge that would make you think of a superhero or a gladiator. His shoulders were broad, the navy button-down shirt he wore perfectly framed his torso and he was at least 6”4. “It’s a Strawberry Daiquiri.” His mispronunciation of the word ‘daiquiri’ made you giggle and you noticed the smallest, side-smirk on his face. He was clearly older than you but he had a youthful glow about him. “I hope you don’t mind it. I just saw you sitting by yourself and I thought I’d put a smile on your face.”

“Thank you. It worked.” You took a sip from your new drink, it was sharp but tasty.

“No problem.” He began to back away awkwardly.

“Do you want to join me?” You tapped the barstool next to you.

“Thanks. So what’s your name?”

“(Y/N). What about you?”

He put his finger up when the bartender came around. “Scotch please. I’m Benjamin, although no one calls me that - so I urge you to just call me Ben.” He turned his attention back to you.

“Okay, Ben. So what do you do for a living?”

“Me and my friend, Matt, are trying to start up a production company for local films. I’m also working on a screenplay right now.”

“That sounds like fun! So what business does an interesting man like yourself have in here and by himself?”

“I have hit a brick wall in my writing and it’s driving me crazy. I came here to loosen up, talk to a few people, meet a beautiful lady. You know how it goes.”

A few hours and a lot of drinks later, you found yourself standing behind him in his doorway as he fumbled about with his keys, trying to open the door. You both couldn’t help but laugh and when he had finally managed to get the door open, he pulled you in and kissed you. He tasted just like the strong scotch that he had been drinking - you liked it. He started on your lips, then down to your chin and then down to your neck where he sucked at the skin. You moaned and pulled on the medium strands of his hair, they were black and tinted with a hint of grey - just like his beard. “Follow me.” He slurred and unbuttoned his navy shirt, his torso was a lot more defined than you had expected. Ben smiled that signature smile when he realised you were admiring his body.

“Wow.” You muttered.

“Come here.” In one swift movement, he lifted off your dress above your head - revealing your blue lace lingerie. While you were getting ready tonight, you had made a conscious decision to match your underwear and it’s a good thing you did. You lay back on his bed and gestured him towards you, once he had taken off his jeans. He climbed on top of you and gently thrust into you. You moan and he buries his head in the crook of your neck, passionately sucking at the skin. You wrap your legs around him and the bed creaks as he gains speed.

“Fuck.” You moan and just like that you had forgotten all of your problems, though you couldn’t guarantee the morning would be something to look forward to. Your insides tightened as he fucked you, his thrusts became sloppy and you knew he was close. Using one hand, he moved his hand down to your clit and rubbed it repeatedly. You bit down on your lip and that’s when it hit you - the euphoria, the wave of pleasure. Your body shook as your orgasm took over and following a string of curse words, Ben met your orgasm with his own.

“Ah, fuck!” He exhaled loudly and pulled out of you, rolling onto his back - next to you. He kissed your neck softly and laid back silently. This is the part that confused you - it was his house so you had no idea when to leave.

You didn’t mean to fall asleep but it just happened. Ben was fast asleep, his mouth wide open and his hands fell to where your body had been laying. You grabbed your phone and at least four hours had gone by since you last checked it. It would be way too awkward to see him in the morning so you gathered your clothes and left as quickly and quietly as you could. The journey home wasn’t so bad - fortunately you lived close to the bar and his house so you decided to walk the rest of the way. When you got home you fell straight onto your bed and the familiar scent of your duvet welcomed you, allowing you to fall asleep with ease.

The sound of your door banging had woken you up and when you stood up - you felt the wrath of your hangover. The smell of vodka would definitely make you vomit at this point. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” You muttered quietly. 

“Woah, you look like hammered shit.” Your best friend, Margot, stood on your doorstep laughing. She invited herself in and stared at you. “I take it you’re not ready?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Our saturday brunch. We agreed to go Maria’s...remember?”

“No, I completely forgot! What time is it?”

“It’s just after 11. Did you go out last night?”

“Yeah, give me a while to get ready - I thought it was still early. I’m so hungover.”

Even though you had a long, hot shower and tried your best to shake your hangover - it didn’t work. Before leaving, you decided to grab your biggest pair of sunglasses to cover up your face, thankfully it was actually sunny outside. Knowing your friend Margot, it wasn’t only going to be the two of you catching up at brunch so you had to prepare yourself for the influx of gossip you were going to hear. Margot pulled up to a small cafe/diner not far from your house and you sat at a table outside, you chose a chair facing the sun - that way you would have a legit reason to keep your sunglasses on. 

“So are you going to tell me what happened last night? About this guy?” Margot tried to coax the details out of you.

“Okay, it was a one time thing. I’m never going to see him again. His name is B-”

“HEY!” Your other friend Louise shouted as she approached the table. You and Margot stood up to hug her and a guy followed closely behind her. Your heart stopped in your chest and your feet stopped in their tracks. “Guys, this is my friend Ben. We’ve been going to the same acting class for a while.”

He smiled that signature smile at Margot and his eyebrows shot up when he saw you, he had to pretend not to be surprised by your face. You took your glasses off and squinted at the sun that was behind him. “Hi.” You said quietly and he smiled. You wondered if anyone else could feel the tension that loomed over the table because you could - it was thick like a cloud of smoke in the air. Thankfully, a waitress came around to your table and took drink orders - you didn’t dare order anything with alcohol and neither did Ben. The whole time you tried not to make eye contact with him but it seemed that every time you looked up for whatever reason, he was staring directly at you.

“You’re so quiet today, what’s up?” Louise smiled.

“She’s just hungover!” Margot stepped in before you could lie. Uh-oh. “She hooked up with a guy last night and still hasn’t told me any details! Sorry, Ben, you probably don’t want to hear our gossip.”

He smirked and coughed to hide his laugh. Why was he so awkward? “No, it’s fine. Carry on.”

“You know what, Margot? I need to go to the toilet… shall we carry this on there?”

“Ooh let’s go.” She laughed and they ran off gossiping like school girls. Suddenly you were faced with the intense awkwardness of this man you had run out on during the middle of the night.

“So…” He tapped on the table repeatedly. “This is something, huh? I mean, what are the chances?”

“I know, this is unbelievable.”

“You know you could have left a note or something. I was really confused when I woke up alone. Nice to see you though.”

You felt your face flush. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do, you know?”

“It’s fine. I was gonna ask you to go out with me again but now I just think you’ll run out on me in the morning or maybe you won’t show up at all.” He took a sip from his orange juice.

“You were gonna ask me out?” You moved into the seat next to him and he turned to face you. You didn’t notice it yesterday but his eyes were so brown. He also had some sort of beauty/birthmark on his face underneath his eye.

He nodded. “I watched you walk into the bar last night and I thought to myself, ‘I have to buy her a drink.’ I had a good night.”

“So did I..”

“You know, until you left.” He laughed.

You felt your cheeks burning up, “oh I’m sorry. I just didn’t want it to be really awkward in the morning.”

“I’m thinking this is a lot more awkward than what could have been.”

“How did I know that out of all the people in this town, Louise would bring YOU as her ‘new friend’ to our brunch. This is so weird.”

“I know. Well I would have made you breakfast, we could have gone for round two and maybe even three.”

You smiled. “Round two and three, huh? What makes you think I’d want that?”

“Oh, you do. I can tell. How about we go out again sometime and instead of you running out while I’m asleep - actually stay so I can at least give you a lift home. I mean, how did you even make it home - you know, you could have been hurt.”

“Well, even though I didn’t have you to protect me I was fine.”

“If I didn’t turn up here this morning, would I have ever seen you again?”

“I don’t know.”`

“Okay, I’m here now and maybe it’s some sort of sign and maybe it’s not but how about you give me another chance and let me take you out without you runn-”

“It was nothing personal!” You both laugh. “Okay, let’s do it.”

“Promise?” He held out his hand.

“I promise.” You shook it and smiled.

“I am glad you said that.” He flashed a grin.

Margot and Louise chatted and laughed loudly as they made their way back to the table. They noticed the seat changed even from a distance.

“But one thing, let’s not tell them two about yesterday.” 

He nodded.

“Hey, what have you guys been talking about?” Margot smiled.

Ben cleared his throat and winked at you. “We had sex last night.”

Both of their mouths practically dropped to the floor as they looked between the two of you.


End file.
